


The Spymaster's Knight

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat Familiar Sai, Corus (Tortall), F/M, King Naruto, Knight sakura, Spy Sasuke, Spymaster Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: With a little help from his (meddling) friends, Spymaster Kakashi asks Knight Sakura to the King's dance.





	The Spymaster's Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aureliarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliarose/gifts).



> Fandom trumps hate fill for the lovely aureliarose, thanks for waiting so patiently! I hope you enjoy it!!!

"...Are you going to come down anytime soon? Because I promised Itachi I would have tea with him, and if you’re going to stay up there-"

"Sakura! You dare leave your poor king to suffer all by his lonesome self-"

"Technically you're not alone. The rest of the royal guards are standing just outside the garden wall. They're literally staring up at you right now."

"-to die out in her in the wild-"

"We're in the palace gardens."

"...what if I fell and died?"

"Then Tsunade would bring you back to life, before she’d kill you again for dying of stupidity. Now, will you please come down before I'm forced to climb up there and carry you down myself?"

Naruto beamed as he held out his arms. Sakura held up a hand. "If you make me climb up there to carry you down, I will throw you over my shoulder and I won't let you down until you're back in the meeting with the advisors."

Naruto scowled before scampering his way down the tree. "Dammit, they're still there?"

Sakura took a step back as Naruto landed on the ground beside her. "And still arguing the same point. Even Shizune looks like she's about to fall asleep soon. Gaara sent me to fetch you before things started to get out of control again."

Naruto muttered to himself as he straightened out his tunic. "How did you find me anyways?"

A satisfied meow greeted them both as a black cat wove its way between Sakura's legs. Purple eyes stared smugly at Naruto's defeated sigh. Naruto crossed his arms as he glared down at the cat in front of him.

"Ha! I thought you were on my side Sai! See if I get the kitchens to leave you anymore fish-"

Sakura snorted, leaning down to scoop Sai up into her arms. "Sai will always be on my side. No matter how much fish you try to bribe him with." Sakura turned and started her walk back out of the gardens and towards the castle.

The guards straightened at the sight of the pair, nodding to Sakura as their king was led back inside through the kitchens. Both went unnoticed as preparations for dinner were in full swing, servants darting around carrying large pots and baskets of vegetables.

As they walked closer to the main assembly room, raised voices rang out and seeped into the hallway. Sai slinked back into the shadows as Naruto sighed and pushed the doors open.

The Kazekage leaned on against his fist as he stared blankly at the table in front of him. His advisors stood beside him as they waved their arms frantically in the air. All the guards leaned against the wall behind their charges, and while outwardly they looked at attention, it was clear that many of them were getting bored. Shisui and Genma gave her a wave as she passed them.

Sakura followed a few steps behind Naruto as he took his seat once again.

 

"-that's  _ ridiculous _ and you know it. There's no way that's a feasible option with the current trade routes-"

"It's only impossible because  _ someone _ refuses to open up their south borders!"

"I already  _ told  _ you that's not an option with the increased attacks-"

A small whine below her caught Sakura's attention as she held back a grin. Bull whined up at her with wide eyes as he wagged his tail. She dropped the leftover biscuit she had in her pocket for the ninken as he lapped it up with enthusiasm.

Sakura could feel the amused stares of her leftover guards as Bull rolled onto his back, belly up with his leg still twitching.  The sigh from the corner of the room had her smirking. She didn't look over, but she already see Kakashi rolling his eyes at her from his corner position. "You're the reason he's so spoiled. He gives me disappointed stares every time I don't have treats to give him."

Even over the continued yelling, Sakura could just make out the snickers of Genma and Shisui from her other side. "It's not my fault they like my biscuits better. You could take them to Hana's bakery every once in a while you know."

Kakashi sighed. "Well there goes half my pay for this week."

Sakura bit back a laugh as she straightened. Bull whined but flopped back over, tail wagging as he yawned. "They deserve it every once in a while."

The meeting continued on for another half hour before Gaara cleared his throat. His eyes motioned to the newly arrived guards at the door and stood up "I believe that it would do everyone some good to take a break for lunch. We can resume after lunch."

Naruto beamed as he also got to his feet. "Yes! Time for lunch."

And before anyone could protest, he and Gaara marched out of the room, flanked by Genma and Shisui as they left the room side by side. Sakura could see Temari wave at her from outside the room as she and Sasori followed closely behind. With some grumbling, the advisors slowly filtered out of the room and finally, there was silence once more.

Kakashi held the door open for Sakura as the Bull tottered out last.  "Is your presence necessary for the afternoon portion?"

Sakura held back a yawn as she shook her head. "No, thankfully my job as wrangler is done now that they've gone for lunch. I've scheduled late afternoon tea with Itachi and Sasuke, but that's not until much later.The Hyugas are meant to attend the afternoon delegation so I won't have to worry about anyone running off."

It was an open secret that the King adored the oldest daughter of Lord Hyuga, and it amused everyone to no end watching the two of them dance around one another under Lord Hyuga's watchful eyes.

"Did you know that Lord Hyuga has already agreed to Naruto's proposal?" Kakashi offered, "Apparently he's already agreed to it a few days ago."

Sakura's eyes glinted. "Wait. So that entire awkward dance Naruto and Hinata went through yesterday with Lord Hisashi watching was for his own amusement?"

Kakashi's coughed back a laugh. "Perhaps. But you didn't hear it from me."

"Please, aside from Gai, everyone knows you're one of the biggest gossips when it comes to those two" Sakura snorted with a smirk. "Who would've guessed it though, Konoha's grand spymaster the world's biggest gossip-"

Kakashi huffed. "I'm not that bad-"

"Don't deny it.  _ I  _ was the one who carried you and Gai home from the tavern the other night."

Kakashi winced as he turned the corner into the far library. "Oh well that was thanks to a series of unfortunate events-"

"Where you and Gai couldn't stop giggling?" Sakura retorted, "You both couldn't stop singing to each other as I carried you both down the street."

"Remind me to never take up one of Gai's challenges again" Kakashi groaned.

Sakura chuckled, placing her hand on the small secret panel. The tall bookcase swung open and both Kakashi, Bull and Sakura walked through as the door closed and clicked behind them.

The spymaster's room was dark but small blue flame lanterns flickered to life as they entered. Kakashi's scrolls were strewn all across the table. A giant map of the kingdom filled a large portion of the back wall. Kakashi wandered over to his desk, sorting through the giant overflowing stack of letters.

Bull flopped over on his bed in the corner as Sakura moved a stack of books off the chair. She set them on the ground beside her as she sat down. "So, what exactly did you want to show me?"

Kakashi muttered to himself as he rummaged through some papers. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched him. When she first met him, Sakura could admit that he terrified her a little bit.

With his face almost always covered under his mask, Kakashi scared her many times as he seemingly appeared out of the shadows. Although to be fair, she was 14 when she first came to the palace, terrified of being discovered as a female squire in training.

Kakashi was the second to find out about her true gender, only a few days after her Knight Kisame. Freshly out of the baths, wrapped in a towel, Sakura had almost thrown a bucket at Kakashi when he startled her.

Startled by the screaming, Kisame rushed into the room, with his broadsword. Taking in the situation, Kisame had turned his sword to Kakashi, narrowing his eyes. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep this to yourself ya hear? My squire is better than all those other ones combined.”

Sakura felt a warmth settle in her chest as she watched Kakashi nod, Kisame’s sword poking at his throat. Satisfied, Kisame then lowered his sword, but scowled. He grabbed Kakashi and dragged him out of the bathhouse. “Keep your eyes straight ahead boy.”

Shaking her head, Sakura chuckled as she dropped back into the present. Kakashi pulled a small envelope out of the pile with a triumphant cry. He handed to her before leaning back against his desk. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura gently pried the envelope open.

A thick parchment card greeted her, with delicate golden script greeting her. An invitation to the king’s ball held in a week. Kakashi coughed. “You know how it is, with all the arrangements coming up. Naruto is making me attend so I was wondering…”

“...if I could keep an eye on things?” Sakura interrupted with a roll of her eyes and a grin, “I suppose I can. I had that night off anyways, but since you’re asking, I’ll help you out. But, you owe me! Next time you’re at Chouji’s bakery make sure to grab me some of those sweet rolls hmm?”

Kakashi gaped at her in silence for a moment, absentmindedly nodding his head. Sakura jumped to her feet. “That’s all then? I better get back then. We joke about it, but I better go stop Naruto and Gaara from killing the elders.”

Sakura could’ve sworn that Kakashi slumped as he shook his head. “Nope that’s all, thanks.”

Sakura frowned. “Are you sure?”

Kakashi coughed. “Yep. That’s all, thanks. I’ll see you later.”

Sakura stared at him for a long moment “You know you can tell me anything right?”

An unreadable expression flashed across his face as Kakashi nodded. It must of been a trick of the light, but Sakura could’ve sworn that the tips of his ears burned a slight pink. He pulled his hood back up and gestured to the door. “You better get going before Naruto and Gaara decide to run away together.”

Sakura snorted, waving as she ducked her head out through the door, “Don’t even joke about that. With the way things are going, I wouldn’t be surprised if that actually happened…”

Kakashi watched in silence as the secret door closed behind Sakura with a click. He slumped, banging his head onto the desk.

“That was pretty pathetic, even for you.”

Kakashi startled, knocking over a small stack of scrolls onto the floor. In the far corner behind a large stack of tomes, Sasuke sat up on the couch. Kakashi scowled. Normally he would be proud at how good his old student was at his job, but right now it was annoying.

Sasuke snorted as Kakashi leaned on his elbow nonchalantly. “I don’t know what was worse. Your sad attempts to ask Sakura to the King’s ball, or you, the grand spymaster, not even noticing me sitting in the corner the entire time.”

Sasuke smirked before he continued. “Then again, it’s a miracle that not even  _ Sakura _ has noticed how distracted you are when she’s in the room. You’ve got ink on your face by the way”

Kakashi frowned as he wiped at his face. “Is this all you’ve come here for? To mock and laugh at your poor old teacher?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “When even  _ Naruto _ notices what’s going on and gave Sakura the night off so you could  _ specifically ask her out _ , you need all the help you can get.”

Before Kakashi could protest, Sasuke shoved a small package into his arms. “Here. Wear this to the ball, and  _ don’t be late. _ ”

Kakashi blinked down at the wrapped package. Wordlessly, he unwravelled the string and pulled out the intricate gold and silver mask. Kakashi blinked, eyes glinting as he grinned up at his old student. “You really are my fairy godmother aren’t you Sasuke? I didn’t know you cared that much for your poor old teacher-”

Kakashi winced as a larger package hit him square in the forehead. Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m doing this for the good of the kingdom, not for you. Everyone in court is tired of your longing stares. Lord Hisashi himself donated your costume to the cause.”

Sasuke straightened. He casually flicked some imaginary dirt off his cloak. “Remember, if you’re late-”

“You’ll kill me? 

“No,” replied Sasuke, shaking his head. “We’ll unleash  _ Tsunade _ on you. An hour after she’s starting drinking.”

Kakashi winced at the image. “I won’t be late.”

Sasuke nodded. “Good luck.”

And with a flash of shadows, Sasuke disappeared in a flurry of feathers. 

Kakashi grumbled, brushing the straw crow feathers off his desk, begrudgingly impressed.

_I taught him that move. Brat._  

* * *

 

Kakashi stared at the ballroom in confusion. The servants were still running around, cleaning and setting up tables at the edges of the room. Beautiful and intricate banners hung from the ceilings and bright candles filled the room with a warm glow.

“Wow, you’re actually here on time.”

Kakashi whirled and glared at Sasuke, standing behind him. “How early am I?”

Sasuke squinted at the windows. “About an hour? To be fair, I thought you’d be at least an hour late.”

Kakashi closed his eyes, adjusting the mask on his face. Before he could say another word, a voice rang out. “Sasuke! Kakashi! I didn’t think you both would be here!”

Kakashi whirled around and his breath caught in his throat. 

Sakura was dressed in a beautiful emerald green gown, her inescapable pink hair swept back in an intricate braid around the back of her head. She wore a delicate gold and black mask that shimmered in the bright glow of the ballroom. She waved her sword encased in her scabbard at them as she stopped right in front of the pair.

“Wow! You look great Kakashi! Sasuke, why aren’t you ready yet?”

Sasuke threw a subtle glance towards Kakashi before turning back to Sakura before he slide a contrite frown on his face. “I told Naruto I’d help the musicians set up, so I haven’t had the chance-”

Sakura tugged at Sasuke, turning him towards the door. “Go get ready. I’ll keep an eye for you until you get back.”

Sasuke nodded. “Thanks Sakura. I owe you and Kakashi one.”

And before Kakashi could get a word in, Sasuke was gone. Sakura turned to Kakashi with roll of her eyes. “Don’t worry, I know you’re busy, so no matter what Sasuke said, you don’t have to help if you’re busy-”

“I’m fine.”

Sakura startled, “Alright then. Oh look, they’re here, we better help them-”

In no time at all, Kakashi and Sakura helped carry large instruments through the door. The bards thanked them profusely as they bowed low. One of the older gentlemen, Ibiki if Kakashi remembered correctly, eyed them with a glint in his eye. “Could you do us one more favour?”

Sakura straightened up. “Of course! What else do you need?”

Dread set into Kakashi’s gut as he swore the man shot him a knowing look. “We need to tune and practice. Would you two mind dancing for us for a bit so we can make sure our tempo is right?”

If his eyes didn’t deceive him, it almost looked like the tips of Sakura’s ears turned a bright pink. “Well-I- I’m not actually that good of a dancer.”

Kakashi swallowed down his nervousness as he watched Sakura glance at him, then at the empty dance floor longingly. He cleared his throat, and offered his hand to the knight “Just follow my lead. There’s no one else here but us.”

Kakashi’s chuckled as he heard Sakura grumble under her breath about all other people in the room. He tugged her close, placing one of her hands in his and the other around her waist as the music picked up. “Relax. No one else cares how badly we dance. And if they do? I could always find out who started the gossip have them disappear-”

The spymaster jolted a bit as Sakura whacked him lightly in the chest. “You can’t do that,” Sakura admonished, lips twitching. Kakashi hummed, and his eyes softening as he felt the tension slowly leave his dance partner’s frame. 

The music washed over them and Kakashi tugged Sakura closer to him and tucked her under his chin. They swayed slowly as the musicians transitioned to a slower song. The bustle and noise around them quieted to a hush as the dancers focused on each other.

“Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

“This is nice.”

Kakashi tightened his arms slightly, nodding with a hum. He watched as the candle light made Sakura glow even more.“It is.”

Kakashi watched as Sakura’s eyes flicked, staring up at him with an unreadable expression, which had him in knots. Sakura was normally an open book, not to the rest of the world, but at least to him. She took a deep breath. “We should do this more often.”

The music faded out and the servants applauded the musicians, breaking the spell. Sakura curtseyed to him and Kakashi’s body automatically bowed in response. She leaned in, grinning up at his shocked face as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks for the dance, I better get back to my post. Next time? Just ask me directly instead of getting Sasuke to do it for you. Those two are not subtle at all.”

Naruto whistled at them as he waggled his eyebrows, while a pristinely dressed Sasuke covered his face with his hand. Kakashi’s eye twitched at them while Sakura glided away, grabbing her sword as she left the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes from the side of the room as he motioned towards her. 

“That’s your cue to run after her.”

Kakashi hurried out of the ballroom after her, and Sasuke sipped on his wine with a sigh. Sasuke watched in satisfaction as Kakashi caught up with Sakura and she grabbed his hand before they turned the corner.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto beside him, chattering on about dancing with the pretty Lady Hyuuga like Kakashi and Sakura just did.

_ One idiot down, one to go. _


End file.
